Un passé encombrant
by Love-Lena
Summary: Pourquoi moi ? C'est la question que moi Isabella Swan me posait tout les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes.
1. Prologue

Pourquoi moi ? C'est la question que moi Isabella Swan me posait tout les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes. Je n'avais pourtant jamais rien demandé à personne. Il avait suffit d'une minute pour que toute ma vie change et s'écroule. Une minute qui marqua la fin de ma paisible vie.

Pour connaitre mon histoire, il vous suffit de lire la suite. Je vous préviens, elle n'est pas toute rose. Ma vie ne se résume pas à un conte de fée. J'ai vécue des moment très difficils. Si vous êtes sensible, vous pouvez continuer la lecture en évitant les moments dit censuré mais qui ne le sont pas pour ceux qui veulent en prendre connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tout a commencé

Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tout à commencer.

J'avais 17 ans, seulement 17 ans. Que c'est-on de la vie à cet âge ? Rien, où tellement peut de choses.

Je me baladais seule dans les rues d'un petit village de vacances quand je tombais sur une scène que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir.

Avant de poursuivre mon histoire, il faut que je vous explique qui je suis.  
>Isabella Marie Swan, mais en général, on m'appelle Bella puisque je n'aime pas mon nom. Je vivais avec mon père, car ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance. C'était la femme de la vie de mon père. Quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre la vie, je me suis sentie coupable d'avoir retiré ma mère à mon père mais il m'a toujours dit que Renée était décédée en lui offrant le plus beau des cadeaux. MOI.<p>

Bref, je me promenais quand je tombais sur une vision d'horreur dans une ruelle. Mon père. Mon père était là. Il y avait un homme avec lui, il était armé. Charlie m'aperçue et m'hurla de courrir. J'étais terrorisée. Je me demandais se qui se passait, je ne comprenais pas. Comme je ne bougeais pas, l'homme me visa de son arme, mon père réagit au quart de tour et hurla : "NON, James !", mon père se précipita devant moi pour me sauver.

Si il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour que l'on meurt tout les deux se jour là.

_**Aujourd'hui les chapitres sont courts car ils sont vraiment publié au fil de mes idées.  
>Ce sont juste des idées pour poser le décor.<br>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review car c'est ma première fic et je ne sais pas trop si je me débrouilles pas trop mal.**_

_**xo xo**_

_**Léna**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ma vie, cet enfer !

**Chapitre 2 : Ma vie, cet enfer.**

Après le meurtre de mon père, James m'a enlevé. Je me suis retrouvée dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. La prostitution.

Ma vie était devenu un enfer. Il m'avait formé pendant un an, il m'avait violé un nombre incalculable de fois, j'étais complètement détruite, mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Le jour de mes 18 ans, il pu enfin me mettre sur le trottoir. Je pense que ce jour là, il avait la tête de l'homme le plus heureux du monde. J'étais tellement devenue docile. J'étais son gagne pain assuré.

Mon premier client, un vieux pervers de 55 ans. C'était tout simplement insupportable. J'ai cru que jamais ça ne finirais. Il m'a obligé à faire des choses que je n'imaginais même pas. J'avais pleuré tout le long. C'était tellement dégradant. Le client étant un habitué de James prenait un malin plaisir à me faire tout se qu'il souhaitait étant donné que je ne disais rien.

Ma vie se résumait du passage de client en client. Les années passaient et cela ne changeait pas. Je ne demandais pourtant pas grand chose, juste un peu de bonheur.

Plus le temps passait, plus James se collait à moi. Je pensais qu'au fur et à mesure il se lasserait, après tout, il s'envoie en l'air avec tellement de monde, mais nan, c'était surement trop demandé.

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 2.  
>Je suis désolé du retard. Le chapitre est toujours aussi cours mais j'en ai quelques uns d'avance maintenant donc il va m'être plus simple d'être fidèle au publication.<br>En tout cas merci pour vos mise en alerte.  
>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis avec une petite review.<br>J'espère n'avoir perdu personne malgré ces quelques semaines.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Courage

**Chapitre 3 : Courage**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 22ans. Cela fait 5 ans maintenant que je suis orpheline. On pense que la douleur s'estompera un jour, mais ce n'est pas vrai. chaque jour est plus dur que le précédent. Depuis 4 ans, James me force à me prostituer sans relache et il continue de me violer. Je me sens tellement sale que je ne trouve même plus d'interet à la vie.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains. C'est dur, mais je dois avancer. J'ai décidé de quitter la rue, de quitter James et de partir très loin. Je sais que c'est énormement risqué et que si il me retrouve, je risque la mort, mais je n'en peut plus. Je ne supportes plus mon quotidien.

Aujourd'hui, James va m'envoyer sur le trottoir ce soir, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai déjà reservé un billet d'avion pour très très loin. J'ai choisit l'Italie. Je ne parle pas Italien, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est jolie et assez éloigné des Etats Unis. Dès que j'aurais pu m'enfuir, il ne me restera plus qu'à récupérer mon billet à l'accueil de l'aéroport et prendre l'avion. J'ai tellement hate. J'y est mis toutes mes économies. Si seulement cela pouvait marquer un tournent, une nouvelle vie pour moi.

Malgré toute les péripéties de ma vie, j'ai quand même encore de l'espoir, et il en faut parce que ce n'est vraiment pas simple.

Je suis fière de moi. J'ai enfin prit mon courage à deux mains. C'est avec mon plan bien en tête que je sort de ma chambre pour rejoindre James et prendre connaissance du déroulement de ma soirée.

" - Bella, Chérie, viens par ici", je m'approches de lui de la même manière que d'habitude, je ne veux surtout pas éveiller ses soupçons.  
>- C'est bien, aujourd'hui tu vas aller dans un quartier chic avec Victoria, j'ai eu plusieurs réclamation pour avoir mes meilleures filles, et en l'occurrence, c'est vous deux".<p>

Le programme de la soirée m'arrangeait, car l'aéroport est près des quartiers chics. Cela me fera moins de chemin à parcourir. Le seul problème est Vic. Cette fille est tout le contraire de moi. Elle vit carrement pour James. Elle fait le tapin pour lui plaire. Elle est carrement raide dingue de lui. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la comprendre. Enfin bref, je pourrais m'éclipser ni vu ni connu pendant qu'elle serait avec un client.

C'est donc rempli d'un nouvel espoir que je quittais le manoir où nous résidions. J'espèrais d'ailleurs lui faire mes adieux et ne jamais y revenir. Et je savais pertinemment que si par malheur j'y revenais, ce ne serait certainement pas la tête haute, mais plutôt les pieds devants.

_**Voilà le chapitre 3.  
>Je ne sais pas si il est attendu, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Pour que je puisse le savoir, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review, se serait vraiment super gentil. Cela me permettrait de m'améliorer, mais surtout de connaitre votre avis.<br>Je tiens à faire 1000 excuses pour le mois d'attente. Je promets d'être quelque peu plus régulière.  
>Bien à vous<br>xo xo  
>Léna<strong>_


	5. Chapitre 4 : La fuite

**Chapitre 4 : La fuite**

Arrivées avec Victoria dans les beaux quartiers, je décidais de me mettre sur le trottoir en face d'elle pour pouvoir la surveiller et trouver le meilleur moment pour partir.

Elle fut la première à dégoter un client. Elle rentra dans une chambre d'hotel en me faisant un grand sourrir et un clin d'oeil.

C'était le moment. Je devais partir maintenant. C'est alors sans regrets que je décidais de trouver un bar pour me changer et demander le chemin le plus court et rapide vers l'aéroport.

J'arrivais rapidement. Prendre mon billet fut plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais, même sans justificatif, juste avec un numéro. Au moment de ma commande, je ne pouvais pas demander à recevoir un justificatif car James serait forcément tombé dessus.

Mon avion avait du retard. Je me sentais un peu stressée de rester à découvert comme cela dans un lieu inconnu avec personnes de connaissances.

Je décidais de m'installer tranquillement sur un banc en attendant l'appel.  
>Une mère et sa fille vinrent s'assoir à côté de moi.<p>

" - Bonjour Mademoiselle, est-ce que nous pouvons rester à vos côté le temps que notre avion arrive ?  
>- Oui allez-y".<p>

Je n'ai jamais été douée pour le dialogue et depuis le décès de mon père et les évènements qui suivent, cela est allé en empirant. Je ne supportais pas le contact avec les gens. J'en avais peur. Même si ces deux personnes avaient l'air totalement inoffensives, je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée. La mère de la petite du le remarquer car elle me dit :

" - Je m'appelle Alice, et voici Giulietta ma fille. On doit rejoindre mon mari et sa famille en Italie mais notre vol à du retard apparemment. Vous m'avez l'air apeurée, je ne vais rien vous faire ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la population désolée.<br>- Ce n'est rien, je parlerais pour deux, cela ne me pose aucun problème.  
>- Vous êtes gentille.<br>- Je t'en pris, tu peux me tutoyer. J'ai jamais aimé le vouvoiement j'ai l'impression qu'on est vieux même si c'est une marque de respect.  
>- Très bien, moi c'est Bella.<br>- Et bien Bella, où vas tu ?  
>- Le plus loin possible d'ici.<br>- Très belle destination".

Elle me toucha la main pour me soutenir, mais je me libérais rapidement en m'éloignant d'elle. Simple réflexe. De toute manière, si elle savait qui je suis, elle ne voudrait pas être près de moi et encore moins laisser sa fille si proche de moi. Je vis la lueur pénée dans ses yeux, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je lui fis un regard contrie pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas contre elle. Elle me fit un sourire. Sa fille me tendit les bras, elle voulait venir avec moi. Elle était très jolie, mais je n'étais absolument pas prète à un contact de ce genre. Heureusement, notre vol fut annoncer. Comme on dit, je fus sauver par le gong. Là, en l'occurrence un avion.

_**Voilà, le chapitre 4.  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi et que je n'ai perdu personne malgré mes absences. C'est le deuxième chapitres publiés aujourd'hui (et oui, j'essayes de me rattraper).<br>Voili voilou :)  
>J'attends vos review avec impatience alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser.<br>Bien à vous  
>xo xo<br>Léna**_


End file.
